Timeline
Dates involving important places in the timeline of the Project Reaper Series. 4029 B.C. – Separation of the planets, Magi, Atlantis, Earth, and Thousands. (Combined Planets) 4028 B.C. – portals open around the worlds, connecting the planets together like webs. The Thousands, Reapers, Magi, and Humans unify with each other. (Combined Planets) Gods avoid most people. (Unknown place) 3999 B.C. – Julius Riddle, a God of an entire pantheon is born. Along with his human twin brother. (Combined Planets) 3973 B. C. – Julius Riddle saves his brother’s life by parting his God of Fertility powers to his brother making Tobias Riddle no longer human but a god. (Combined Planets) 3972 B. C. Tobias Riddle hates his life, he wishes death but his new Godhood prevents it. Tobias’s life and Julius’s life are tied and neither can die. 3972 B. C. Tobias Riddle hates his brother and attacks him, Tobias is exiled. 3971 B.C. numbers of people are large; representatives are elected by the races standards to rule for them. 3970 B.C. Alexander Anders Anderson Representative of Magi. Nicolao Nerio becomes Representative of the Thousands. Adam becomes Representative for humans. Samael becomes Representative for Reapers Julius Riddle becomes Representative of the elected leaders, making them all equal and keeping them all in line. 3567 B.C. – power struggles between equality. Thousands consider themselves stronger than the other races. Reapers and Thousands quarrel. Magi and humans at disagreements because of the uses of the elements and Magic. 3565 B.C. - The races separate from Unification. (Combined Planets 2953 B.C. – Humans and Magi Coexist. Reapers work as protectors for weaker people. (Earth/Magi) 2945 B.C. – Thousands and Magi use their abilities to control the elements to work together shortly. (Thousands/Magi) Late 2034 B.C. - Magi Leaders are formed. (magi) Thousands leaders are formed. (Thousands) Human Kings are formed. (Earth) Reaper Kings are formed. (Atlantis) 2033 B.C. Magi Leaders are elected: Hohenheim, Ludovic Archangel, Lord Strahl, Karl Heaton, Alexander Anders Anderson. (Magi) Thousands are lead by twelve leaders, Nicolao Nerio is the head of the leaders. (Thousands) Humans separate and take over areas of their planet, numbers high they are separated. Nobles, commoners, poor and rich, are all formed by humans. (Earth) 1513 B.C. – Atlantis sent into the ocean, sealing all portals to it and sent away from time by the Reaper Kings and the Magi Leaders with the help of Alexander Anders Anderson. Mid 1513 - Reapers learn that losing their island took their ability to fly. Reapers shed their wings while Reaper Kings retain them. 1258 B.C. – John Valons born, son of Alexander Anders Anderson. 0 base year - Valons University opened on Magi (Magi) 465 A.D. by working together, John Valons and Garth Gershom create the book of the Abyss and the Book of the Shrine. (Magi/Earth/Thousands) Garth notices the power the books might have and attempts to steal them to make him increasingly immortal, John Valons stops him. (Magi) John Valons gets the Book of the Shrine and Garth Gershom gets the book of the Abyss, both cripple the Scientists shortly as the lab around them is destroyed by their own power being uncontained. (Magi) 943 A.D. – Garth Gershom fully masters the book of the Abyss, and its ability to control the dead. (Earth) 1211 A.D. - reunification of all races. The Reapers Kings are the main leaders. (Earth) Nicolao Nerio calls for peace. (Thousands) Humans celebrate with the magi. (Earth/Magi) Nebuchadnezzar is born, taken in by Morpheus. (Magi) Reaper King Arbiter is ruler of most of Europe. (Earth) Mars Ultor and Anacreon Maximus create a order of powerful knights for Arbiter (Earth) 1220 A.D. – John Valons warns Reaper King Arbiter about his sons, Grim and Kain. (Earth) Arbiter separates his children, having Grim have special privileges on a royal farm. (Earth) Kain raised and taught to be a ruler (Earth) 1257 A.D. Ekdahl, Son of Grim, is born. (Earth) 1290 A.D. – First Reaper war, Reaper kings Grim and Kain command the armies of Humans, thousands, sins, and magi and are at each other’s throats (Earth) Grim Dies shortly after Reaper War starts (Earth) Grim brought back to life stronger than ever and retakes his army a month later to fight Kain. (Earth) 1302 A.D. – Creation of new human leaders, Seven Deadly Sins. Human armies halved between their loyalties. (Earth) 1303 A.D. – The Thousands, seeing the humans evolve into sins mid battle break away from Kain’s command and creates a fourth army. (Thousands) Early 1387 Kain killed by Ekdahl, Grim disappears in mid-battle and the war continues as people try to dominate in power. (Earth) 1387 A.D. – Terminus, the leader of the Reaper Gods, stops the First reaper war before it continues to 100 years. (Earth) Terminus takes the Reaper Kings’ power of flight. (Earth) Humans lose much of their power, making them weaker. (Earth) Late 1387 A.D. – Thousands return to their planet and plan their strategy. Thousands leader Nicolao Nerio discovers that with the death of every thousands, the power between them is shared, making them stronger. (Thousands) Thousands numbers below half a million. (Thousands) Reaper Numbers below five million. (Earth) Human numbers below twenty million. (Earth) Magi Numbers below ten million (Magi) 1389 A.D. – the Sins successfully make their own planet and connect Portals for trade routes to them. (Sins) 1394 A.D. – Nicodemus Fordham is born. (Sins) 1426 A.D. – John Valons creates the first real Philosopher’s Stone with the help of two reapers, Saint and Sinner. (Earth/Magi) Sinner is entrusted the stone. (Earth) 1566 A.D. – Mass Genocide of the Thousands by leaders of the Thousands. 400,000 die to strengthen their race and make their power godlike. 200,000 live. (Thousands) 1593 A.D. – Humans obsessed with scientific discovery and medicine make a new world for humans, humans forget the power they once had and now use technology as their power. (Earth) Sins see the potential of the new generation technology and adds it to theirs. (Sins) Sin scientists make breakthroughs by combining magic and science (Sins) 1774 A.D. – Thousands nearly extinct, little less than a thousand survive, many flee to blend in with reapers, magi, and humans to escape the mass genocides by the Thousands leaders. (Thousands) 1776 A.D. – The Thousands remaining, less than a hundred men, start a war against the Magi leaders and Julius Riddle. (Thousands/Magi) 1883 A.D. Garth Gershom and Giovanni Gaia fight John Valons and Nicodemus Fordham on Krakatoa. (Earth) 1990 A.D. Ekdahl has a relationship with a human female. 1994 A.D. Reaper Corp is started by Vlad Dracul (Earth) Genesis, son of Ekdahl, is born (Earth) 2003 A.D. Reaper Corp is number one company in the world. (Earth) Vlad is richest man in the world. (Earth) 2008 A.D. – 3 mile high towers completed, named Ziggurat in New York, United States and Obelisk in Paris, France. (Earth) 2011 A.D. – Creation of the Biomedical chip called Project Immortality. (Earth) Vlad creates two new sources of power, destroying the need for Oil, Gas, or coal. (Earth) John Valons obtains his Philosopher’s Stone from Sinner. 2012, 12 21 A.D. – Second Reaper War, destroying much of the world and major cities. (Earth) Destruction of the east and west coasts of United States of America. (Earth) destruction of middle of Europe and Asia. (Earth) Mako Makashi frozen in Oxford University. (Earth) France teleported to planet of the sins. (Earth/Sins) John Valons steals the Book of the Abyss from Garth Gershom, increasing his magical power. (Earth) John Valons goes insane from his magical power, becomes a God of Magic (Earth) 2013 A.D. – Atlantis returns to the surface. (Combined Planets) Reaper Kings, Reapers, and Reaper Gods return to their island. (Atlantis) Reapers are returned their wings and the power of flight. (Atlantis) 2014 A.D. – Unification of survivors rename the now connected lands Apocalypticus and make a new government for the people. (Apocalypticus/Earth) Apocalyptican Government is formed. (Apocalypticus/Earth) Humans regain their powers with the unification of all humans (Apocalypticus/Earth) Mid 2014 A.D. – Creation of the Bounty Hunters, men and women who are recorded and paid to keep order and protection to the citizens of Apocalypticus. (Apocalypticus/Earth) 2015 A.D. – Slayers, a group of strong humans, are sent in to fight the Bounty Hunters to cause disorder and chaos, unknown leader. (Apocalypticus/Earth) 2016 A.D. – Sins have to cage up Wrath because of his anger becoming uncontrollable over the loss of Sloth, Greed, and Lust. (Sins) 2018 A.D. – Sin is born. (Sins) 2020 A.D. – leaders move up from two to five, the new leaders are given equal power and each leader checks the others. (Apocalypticus/Earth) 2023 A.D. – John Valons, a now insane god of magic, appears on Apocalypticus and roams around doing what he pleases. (Apocalypticus/Earth) 2027 A.D. – Cirilo Mondragon, an important bounty hunter, is born. (Apocalypticus/Earth) 2033 A.D. – Another leader is added in the Apocalyptican goverment, Justin law Vaughan. (Apocalypticus/Earth) 2034 A.D. – All six leaders become Bounty Hunters, sending them to directly protect their citizens. (Apocalypticus/Earth) 2035 A.D. Sin goes to the seven deadly Sins to try to become a Sin, but is turned down. (Sins) 2046 A.D. – Cirilo Mondragon is now a famous Bounty Hunter and friend/rival of Justin Vaughan. (Apocalypticus/Earth) 2048 A.D. – Yellowstone super volcano erupts. Mako Makashi is released from his ice prison. (Apocalypticus/Earth) 2059 A.D. – Third Reaper War. United races of all people, Gods, Reapers, Thousands, Magi, Sins, and Humans all fight Mako Makashi and the Choice Judges and their gathered armies. (Thousands planet)